


Boire est mauvais pour la santé !

by Hakukai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Maupassant, crack (sort of)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakukai/pseuds/Hakukai
Summary: Ciel désire ardemment acheter les terres de cette vieille Grell ! Mais comment s'y prend-t-il ? (Histoire sans suspense et pas très recherchée !)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste ici un très vieux texte, qui date de ma 4ème ... Je ne m'en souvenais plus, et je viens de le retrouver dans les dossiers de mon ordinateur.  
> Je l'ai relu et modifié, et le voici ^^ La suite arrive bientôt !

Maître Ciel Phantomhive, aubergiste d'une ville perdue au fin fond de l'Angleterre du XIXème, fit arrêter son tilbury devant la ferme de la vieille mère Grell. 

C'était une modeste mais jolie bâtisse, dotée d'une très belle entrée : un chemin de petits cailloux blancs et gris menait à des escaliers en bois foncé, surplombé par un petit porche du même matériau. Sous les fenêtres se trouvaient des parterres de fleurs allant du jaune pâle au rouge bordeaux, couleur préférée de la fermière.   
On pouvait voir aussi un petit poulailler abritant quatre ou cinq volatiles blancs, collé au flanc droit du bâtiment et à sa gauche un petit potager, rempli avec des carottes, des laitues, des tomates ...   
Pour finir, des champs de pommes de terre s'étendaient derrière la structure sur quelques kilomètres. 

Ciel, après avoir détaillé une nouvelle fois la ferme d’un œil critique, s'avança, faisant crisser les pierres sous ses pas. 

Le Maitre était un frêle petit garçon de treize ans au port altier, portant un bandeau noir sur l'œil droit. Il passait pour un être froid et distant, toujours accompagné de son fidèle majordome tout de noir vêtu.  
Son majordome actuel, Monsieur Tanaka, attacha les chevaux au poteau de la barrière et suivit son maitre dans la cour de la ferme.   
Le jeune Phantomhive possédait des terres attenantes à celles de la fermière, qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de les acheter mais, même sous la menace, la mère Grell s'y refusait.

_\- Je suis née ici et j'y vivrai avec mon amour ! disait-elle en pensant à un homme beau, grand, fort …_

Le garçon la trouva épluchant soigneusement des pommes de terre devant sa porte.   
Âgée de soixante-douze ans, elle avait gardé la beauté de sa jeunesse, même si le temps l’avait obligée à se procurer des lunettes. Ses longs cheveux rouges ondulaient gracieusement dans son dos et scintillaient presque dans le soleil franc de l’après-midi.

Ciel la salua brièvement puis s'assit aussi loin que permettait la politesse. Il prit la parole en premier :

\- Grell, comment allez vous ?  
\- Tout va bien !, répondit-elle agressivement, agaçant prodigieusement le jeune garçon qui ne le montra qu'avec une légère crispation de la mâchoire.  
\- Et vous, maitre Phantomhive ?  
\- Tout va bien.  
\- Tant mieux !

Elle ne dit plus rien, reportant son attention sur son travail.   
Ses doigts fins, presque sans défauts, saisissaient avec une douceur insoupçonnée les tubercules grisâtres et les faisaient vivement tourner, enlevant de longues bandes de peau sous la lame d'un couteau, au tranchant acéré, qu'elle tenait de l'autre main. Et, quand la pomme de terre était totalement dégarnie, elle la jetait avec précision dans un seau d'eau.

Ciel semblait légèrement gêné, voire anxieux. Puis, déterminé, il se décida :

\- Dites-moi, Grell …  
\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, maitre Phantomhive ?  
\- Ne voulez-vous toujours pas me vendre vos terres ?  
\- Non !, s'énerva-t-elle, n'y comptez pas ! J'ai dit non, c'est non !  
\- J'ai trouvé un arrangement qui vous plairait peut-être.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Grell, curieuse.  
\- Vous me vendez votre ferme – Ne m'interrompez pas ! – mais, vous la gardez. Vous comprenez ?

La fermière cessa toute activité et fixa sur le garçon ses yeux vifs. Ciel reprit :

\- Je m'explique. Je vous donne chaque mois, cent cinquante livres. Il n'y a rien de changé : vous restez chez vous, vous ne vous occupez plus de moi et vous ne me devez rien. Vous ne faites que prendre mon argent. Cela vous va-t-il ?

Il la regardait d'un air indéchiffrable, attendant sa réponse.   
Grell, elle, le regardait avec méfiance, cherchant ou pouvait être le piège dans les paroles de l'aubergiste. Elle demanda :

\- L'argent est pour moi : mais pour vous, cette ferme, cela ne vous la donne pas ?  
\- Ne vous tracassez pas pour cela, dit-il en souriant sarcastiquement, vous y resterez tant que vous vivrez. Vous êtes chez vous. Vous me ferez seulement un papier pour, qu'après votre mort, cette ferme me revienne. De toute façon, vous n'aimez pas vos nièces et neveux. Cela vous va-t-il ? Cela est tout à votre avantage.

Grell demeurait stupéfaite, inquiète mais très tentée. Elle avança prudemment :

\- Je ne dis pas non. Seulement, je veux réfléchir là dessus. Revenez discuter de cela la semaine prochaine. Je vous tiendrai au courant de ma réponse.

Et Ciel Phantomhive s'en alla avec son majordome, content – mais sans le montrer - comme un enfant qui a eu un cadeau avant Noël.  
Ciel grimpa habilement sur son cheval et, sur le chemin du retour, s'adressa au vieil homme qui chevauchait derrière lui:

\- Tanaka …  
\- Ho ho ho ?, questionna l'interpellé.  
\- Je songe à vous remplacer. Vous commencez à vous faire un peu vieux pour tout cela. Vous resterez à mon service, cependant, vous ne serez plus qu'un domestique, avec des tâches moindres.  
\- Avez-vous une idée de qui vous pouvez engager, Monsieur ?, s'enquit-il, ayant repris sa forme « normale », inquiet pour son maitre.  
\- Pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit sombrement Ciel. Mon choix c'est déjà arrêté sur un homme : Sebastian Michaelis.

Le reste du chemin vers l'auberge se fit dans un lourd silence qui ne fût brisé par aucun des cavaliers.


	2. Chapter 2

La vieille mère Grell demeura songeuse. Si songeuse qu’elle ne dormit pas la nuit suivante. 

Pendant quelques jours, elle eût une fièvre d'hésitation : elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais pour elle dans cette histoire.   
Mais, la pensée des cent cinquante livres par mois, ce bel argent sonnant et trébuchant qui viendrait couler dans son tablier, qui lui tomberait comme ça du ciel sans rien faire, la remplissait de désir.

Alors, elle alla trouver Soma, le notaire, et lui conta son cas. Il lui conseilla d'accepter avec courtoisie la proposition de Ciel, mais en demandant cent livres de plus, sa ferme valant, au bas mot, trente sept mille cinq cent livres.

\- Si vous avez la chance de vivre encore quinze ans, ce qui m'étonnerait, il ne la payera que trois mille sept cent cinquante livres, lui dit-il.

Grell frémit à la perspective des deux cent cinquante livres par mois, mais elle se méfiait toujours, craignant mille et unes choses imprévues, des ruses cachées de la part du Maitre Phantomhive.   
Elle demeura jusqu'au soir à poser des questions au pauvre Soma, qui se retenait de la chasser sans cérémonie, mais qui fut retenu à chaque fois par son secrétaire Aghni.   
Enfin, la fermière ordonna de préparer l'acte, et elle rentra chez elle, troublée, comme si elle eût bu quatre pots de cidre nouveau.

Le lendemain, quant Ciel revint pour savoir la réponse, elle se fit longtemps prier – « Répondez, bon sang ! » - déclarant qu'elle ne voulait pas, rongée par la peur qu'il ne consentit point à donner les deux cents cinquante livres.   
Enfin, comme il la menaçait avec son couteau à pommes de terre, elle énonça ses prétentions. 

Ciel eût un mouvement de recul et refusa d'une voix cinglante :

\- Vous avez de hautes prétentions, Madame. Vous ne plumerez pas à ce jeu là.

Alors, pour le convaincre, elle se mit à raisonner sur la durée probable de sa vie.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour plus de cinq à six ans, c'est sûr. Me voila sur mes soixante trois ans, et pas vaillante avec ça. L'autre soir, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer. J'avais l'impression qu'on me vidait le corps et il a fallu me porter jusqu'à mon lit.

Le Maitre ne se laissa pas prendre à ses paroles mensongères.

\- Voyons, vous vous portez comme une reine. Vous vivrez encore au moins vingt ans. Vous me verrez grandir jusqu'à trente ans au moins.

Le jour fut encore perdu en discussion âpre. Mais, comme la vieille ne céda pas d'un pouce, l'aubergiste consentit enfin à donner les deux cents cinquante livres exigées.

Ils signèrent l'acte le lendemain. Et la mère Magloire exigea dix livres de pot de vin.

Vers le soir, Ciel, accompagné de Tanaka, entra dans un bar lugubre et sombre, plissant le nez sous l’odeur agressive. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour pouvoir voir quelque chose. 

L’air empestait la bière bon marché, la sueur et le bois pourri. L’endroit était très faiblement éclairé par des lanternes vacillantes, et des chaises en bois trainaient ça et là, renversées pour la plupart. Quelques ivrognes étant à moitié endormis sur la table de billard abimée par le temps située dans un coin sombre. 

Il regarda vers le comptoir luisant et vit le barman en train de nettoyer soigneusement les verres avec un chiffon d'un blanc immaculé : c'était un bel homme, grand, au port altier, avec des cheveux noirs lisses et assez longs qui faisaient ressortir son teint d'albâtre. C’était une personne très distinguée, faisant tâche sur le décor sombre et rustre du bar. 

Ciel se dirigea directement vers lui et s'assit sur une des chaises sans hésiter. L’homme élancé leva la tête à son arrivée et dit d'un ton condescendant :

\- Cet endroit est réservé aux adultes, jeune garçon.  
\- Je suis venu pour toi, répondit Ciel, cinglant. J'ai besoin de tes services.  
\- Je ne suis qu'un simple barman, rétorquât-il en souriant faussement. Que pouvez-vous bien me vouloir ?  
\- Tu n'es pas un « simple barman » Sebastian, siffla l’aubergiste, agacé. Tu es un tueur redouté toujours recherché par la police.  
\- … Vous êtes bien informé, jeune noble, dit Sebastian, un éclat dangereux passant dans ses yeux carmin.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te dénonce, je te demande de devenir mon majordome.

Sebastian réfléchit un petit moment en frottant pensivement un verre ébréché avec son chiffon. Fallait-il tuer ce jeune noble ? Il faudrait encore changer de ville.   
Le servir ? Il n'avait pas très envie de le faire. Servir un enfant, et puis quoi encore ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
\- Tu es très doué si tu ne t'es pas fait prendre par Scotland Yard. J'ai envie d'avoir des terres mais je ne veux pas payer cette vieille femme. Elle a une constitution d'acier, elle risque de vivre très longtemps.

Le tueur resta songeur un moment. Cela pouvait être très amusant d'observer ce jeune garçon … Et s’il pouvait à l'occasion tuer quelqu'un ...

\- C'est d'accord.

Il sortit de derrière le comptoir du bar d'un pas félin et se plaça devant le Phantomhive avec un petit rictus sur ses lèvres fines. Pour Ciel, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ?   
Il réfléchit rapidement et, irrité, lança d'une voix agressive :

\- C'est un ordre, Sebastian ! Sers-moi !

Le nouveau majordome sourit alors sombrement, posa la main droite sur son cœur et mit un genou à terre :

_\- Yes, My Lord._


End file.
